


La citrouille du Pôle

by Dragoniwier



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniwier/pseuds/Dragoniwier
Summary: Plusieurs années après les événements de La tempête des échos, Archibald a visité le monde, et découvert beaucoup de fêtes et traditions intéressantes. Il aime partager ses découvertes avec Victoire, au plus grand plaisir de Thorn (non).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	La citrouille du Pôle

Cela fait exactement 5 heures, 43 minutes et 18 secondes que Thorn s'acharne à sculpter un visage dans une citrouille. 3 sont déjà parties à la poubelle, le dessin gravé dedans ayant été jugé non satisfaisant par Victoire. Thorn est vraiment déçu que ses griffes ne fonctionnement pas sur la citrouille en face de lui. Quelques coups bien placés auraient fait apparaître un magnifique visage sur la citrouille ! Mais il est obligé d'utiliser un couteau, et sa patience. Beaucoup de patience. 

Qui est l'idiot qui a proposé à Victoire de fêter Halloween ? Ah ! Oui ! Evidemment ! Archibald. Il est arrivé 6 jours auparavant, un grand sourire sur le visage, et 2 crocs à la place des canines. Il a expliqué à Victoire ce qu'était Halloween : déguisements, bonbons, farces. Evidemment, Victoire était très excitée à cette idée, et Archibald encore plus. Thorn, au contraire, est exaspéré. Encore une activité qui implique du bruit et des interactions sociales ? C'est pour lui ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant avec cette fête. 

Cependant, le reste de la petite famille de Thorn partage l'excitation d'Archibald, et une dizaine de personnes vont venir au manoir ce soir pour fêter Halloween. Malgré l'insistance d'Archibald, Thorn refuse de mettre un costume, mais il a accepté d'aider Victoire à sculpter des citrouilles. 

Toujours penché sur sa quatrième citrouille, la patience de Thorn commence à disparaître, tandis que sa frustration monte : c'est la dernière citrouille à sa disposition, et il ne veut pas décevoir Victoire. Alors qu'il s'applique à sculpter un œil bien rond, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre derrière lui, laissant entrer Archibald. Ce dernier porte une cape noire qui traîne au sol, l’intérieur du col remonté autour de son visage. L'ancien Ambassadeur a poudré son visage pour le rendre plus pâle, et deux longues canines descendent sur son menton. En voyant Thorn concentré sur sa sculpture, les sourcils froncés de concentration et ses manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, Archibald explose de rire et demande "Eh bien chez Intendant, êtes vous en train de tailler votre portrait ? J'ai hâte de voir le reste de la famille !"

Sans rien dire, Thorn se lève, sa sculpture dans une main. Il donne un rapide coup de poing dans le fond de la citrouille pour l'ouvrir, se retourne et l'enfonce sur la tête d'Archibald. 

Thorn sort de la pièce sans un mot, mais souriant intérieurement. _Rien que pour ça, cette journée n'aura pas été si terrible._

**Author's Note:**

> Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser : bien que je passe la majorité de mon temps à lire, mes talents d'écrivain laissent à désirer. Mais je ne me suis toujours pas remis de La passe miroir, et j'ai besoin de continuer à passer du temps avec ces personnages. J’espère que cette petite histoire vous aura fait sourire.


End file.
